


Of choices (being in love)

by Xiumurder



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dreams, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst?, Happy Ending, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, enjoy, felix's mom, fluff?, idk - Freeform, maybe angst?, or none, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiumurder/pseuds/Xiumurder
Summary: Humans are always scared of the unknown, but it's their choice to stay in whats safe or to jump into the dark abyss of future.(Or, the one where Felix has to make a choice).





	Of choices (being in love)

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK WITH MORE CHANGLIX! i wrote this instead of studying :/
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, English isn't my first language.
> 
> Enjoy :)

 “Being in love is thinking about someone all the time, smiling, blushing. It’s looking into the other’s eyes and feeling warm inside. It's wanting to spend time with them or just be around them. Sometimes, being in love makes you want to be better (or actually become better for someone else).

Being in love means to know someone for who they truly are, accepting their flaws and their blessings. And it also means to know yourself.

Being in love it’s to look at the sky, it’s feeling the breeze, it’s smelling the air, it’s listening to the sound of the ocean waves, it’s thinking of shapes, forms, and flowers.

To be in love it’s to talk, to laugh, to cry, to suffer, to get excited, to get nervous, to get jealous. To be in love it’s to feel every possible sensation or emotion. It’s to want the best for the other person. It’s wanting their happiness, your happiness, together.

But it also is to be afraid. Not knowing the future it’s what makes love unique – and very scary –.

Humans are always scared of the unknown, but it's their choice to stay in whats safe or to jump into the dark abyss of future.”

 

Felix is standing in a podium, millions of faces staring at him. What a strange place and what’s stranger it’s the fact that he doesn’t remember getting there.

He’s still wearing his grey pajamas and Changbin’s dirty socks on his feet.

_Changbin._

Felix’s head hurts and he’s really confused. The last thing he remembers is going to sleep in his and Changbin’s shared department.

_Changbin._

He’s feeling dizzy and he really really wants to go home. Besides he’s cold ~~and he’s a scaredy cat.~~

_Changbin._

Where even is he? He looks to a side and he sees someone there. It’s his mom. He hasn’t seen – or talks – to the woman in three long years (you know, since she turned her back on him and kicked him out of the house for being gay).

She’s there and, when she turns around, Felix can see a glimpse of disgust on her face.

_Changbin._

Felix turns to the other side and _there he is!_ Seo Changbin is standing there, using a simple pair of sweatpants and one of Felix’s hoodies.

And again Felix feels like nothing makes sense. Changbin is there and Felix’s mom is there and Felix is there and there are a lot of people who Felix doesn’t know, but he feels like they’re judging him.

Suddenly someone talks. It’s a sweet voice, like honey and warm as tea, and it’s – apparently – inside Felix’s head.  

“ _Pick one_ ” it says.

“Pick what?” Felix asks into nothing.

“ _What are you going to pick, Lee Felix?_ ” the voice talks again “ _Who is it gonna be?_ ”

And Felix finally understands.

_To stay in whats safe or to jump into the dark abyss of future._

He looks at his mom first. The woman, brunette, pretty, short but strong, is smiling at him while whispering “Come on, honey, choose me”.

And then he looks at the other side, to Seo Changbin, dark, mysterious, lovely, cute Changbin. The older boy looks at him too.

“Choose what you think it’s correct”.

Immediately he knows. He takes a step forward and another and another until he’s standing right in front of the smaller boy.

“I choose you” he says firmly “Now and always”.

 

He wakes up. Changbin is there, right between his arms, wearing some old sweatpants and one of Felix’s hoodies, smiling in his sleep.

Felix smiles softly while watching the older boy. He made the right choice.

 

 


End file.
